Jonathan
| }} Jonathan is an anime only Marine vice admiral stationed in the G-8 Marine Base. He is Chef Jessica's husband, and is also said to be Akainu's protege. Appearance Jonathan is an orange haired man with black eyebrows and moustache. When in uniform, he wears a typical Marine overcoat with medals and a feathered tricorne. Personality Jonathan tends to spend the night fishing and is often seen relaxing and meditating, but despite this he is a skilled strategist. He seems to severely dislike broccoli and says "nah" at the end of his sentences on occasion. He cares deeply for his base and his soldiers. This is shown after the Straw Hats escape, he reveals that he had no aspirations of capturing the Straw Hats and merely saw their appearance as a way of bringing his soldiers together and proving to the Marine headquarters that the G-8 base was still important and did not deserve to be decommissioned. Though he is said to be Akainu's protege, he has conflicting morals with his mentor. Akainu is a believer of Absolute Justice who is willing to kill even civilians if it would uphold the peace, whereas Jonathan is more of a believer of Moral justice who is willing to let criminals go regardless of orders depending on the situation. Relationships Jonathan has a loving relationship with his wife, Jessica. Though he gets special treatment when it comes to meals, he unfortunately doesn't like the meals personally prepared for him by her as they contain a lot of vegetables. He however cannot refuse her cooking. As a result of his wife's somewhat command over him, his base has a bunch of rules that pertain to eating, such as not leaving any left overs and brushing your teeth after meals. Abilities and Powers As a Marine vice admiral, Jonathan is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other vice admirals. As the commander of G-8, Jonathan commands the entire base and all its Marines stationed there. Jonathan is a skilled thinker and strategist also being a vice admiral suggest that he maybe has powerful fighting abilities. He is capable of deducing things that his men don't immediately figure out when given the right clues. He is also capable of thinking things through to outwit his enemies. Apart from his abilities as a Marine, he is also a skilled fisherman and chess player. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, a doctor states Haki is a power all the vice admirals use. so Jonathan can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History G-8 arc While fishing one night, Jonathan noticed the Going Merry fall from the sky into the middle of G-8. Seeing this, Jonathan and the rest of the Marines immediately started investigating the ship. Upon searching the ship, Jonathan and the other Marines found it to be completely deserted. From this discovery and from eye witness accounts of strange happenings like the sight of a furry monster and hands suddenly appearing, the entire base suspected it to be a ghost ship. Jonathan however suspected otherwise.One Piece Anime - Episode 196, Jonathan and the rest of G-8 investigate the sudden appearance of the Going Merry. Finding some clues left on board by the Straw Hats, Jonathan deduced that the ship was not haunted and had recently been to Jaya. Upon deducing this, he however did not denounce the rumor of the Going Merry being a ghost ship as to not alarm the base. He then instructed his head officers to fortify the base's defenses and to search places where people might gather. Jonathan suspected that in light of current events, the pirates would probably disguise themselves as Marines in order to avoid detection. As events unfolded, Jonathan found Roronoa Zoro and had him imprisoned. With his men busy interrogating this captured pirate, Jonathan decided to head to the mess hall to investigate and to have well deserved meal. As he was eating, Jonathan had a chance encounter with Luffy and Sanji disguised as chefs. Having discovered these two pirates, Jonathan and his wife, Jessica, attempted to capture them. They unfortunately couldn't catch them due to the some Marines coming in for lunch.One Piece Anime - Episodes 197-199, Jonathan encounters 5 of the 7 Straw Hats. As events continued to unfold, Jonathan was informed of a long nosed man that his men found. Suspecting that this man might be the special inspector that the Marine Headquarters sent on the Stan Malay that arrived earlier, Jonathan didn't immediately imprison Usopp right away. He however imprisoned him when the actual inspector Shepherd came. Though the inspector arrived, Jonathan however suspected that this woman was not the real inspector either. Going by the reports of unidentified personnel and his encounters with the Straw Hats he met, Jonathan deduced exactly who they should be looking for. After some time without much incident, Jonathan decided to lay a trap for Luffy and his crew. Knowing that Luffy would most likely try rescue his imprisoned crew mates, Jonathan set an ambush in the brig. Though Jonathan was able to direct Luffy's path into the brig, the pirate and his crew mates were however able to escape the trap. As the incident further ensued, Jonathan felt that normal tactics would not work on the Straw Hats. Knowing that the pirates would be heading to their ship and to prevent further needless damage to his men and the base, Jonathan decided to lay an ambush in the dock where the Going Merry was kept.One Piece Anime - Episodes 200-202, Jonathan attempts to capture the Straw Hats via two ambushes. Though Jonathan directed his forces to ambush the pirates in the dock, his men however would still need time to reach the dock before the pirates. Knowing that the Straw Hats would have cross the Straw Bridge to reach the docks, Jonathan decided to set an ambush on the bridge in order to delay the pirates while the rest of his men were preparing. For this task, Jonathan reluctantly ordered the Marines of Unit 55 to engage the pirates. Though the ambush ended with part of the bridge being destroyed by Luffy, Jonathan's plan however worked in delaying the pirates and giving his men enough time to set positions in the dock. The ambush in the dock however went awry due to unforeseen factors and the Straw Hats were able to escape on their ship. Jonathan however knew ahead that something like this would happen so he had all the Straw Hats' gold confiscated while the Going Merry was still in the Marines' possession. Knowing full well that the pirates wouldn't leave their precious gold behind, he knew right away that the Straw Hats hadn't left the base when it was reported that they somehow escaped undetected. Though he guessed correctly that they would be hiding in one of the abandoned docks, Jonathan decided to let the pirates make the first move.One Piece Anime - Episodes 202-203, Jonathan's plan of confiscating the Straw Hats gold beforehand is revealed. Guessing that the Straw Hats would probably search for their gold in Navarone's vault, Jonathan had the gold moved to his room and stationed some of his men to ambush the pirates there. Due to the incompetence of the real inspector Shepherd however, Jonathan's plan to catch the Straw Hats in the vault failed. Furthermore, Luffy and Nami were then able to successfully infiltrate his room and escape with the gold. Despite the Straw Hats reclaiming their gold and successfully deceiving the Marines in their rather crappy disguise of their ship, Jonathan was not worried. His last resort strategy to catch the pirates was coming in fruition. Knowing of what happens at 9 o'clock pm at Navarone, Jonathan was able to stop the Straw Hats dead in the shallows when the water surrounding the base subsided. Having placed them in a dire situation, Jonathan gave them the ultimatum for them to surrender. Since Luffy and Zoro were the only ones that had bounties at the time, Jonathan promised the Straw Hats that only these two would be sent to headquarters, the rest of the crew would be spared. Despite having completely trapped the Straw Hats this time around, Jonathan still had his doubts. Though the Straw Hats couldn't cross through land or sea, the path in which they entered the base in the first place was still opened.One Piece Anime - Episodes 204-206, Jonathan's last strategies to catch the Straw Hats. Sure enough, Jonathan's predictions came true. The Straw Hats were able to escape G-8 via a Balloon Octopus and some Dials. Though the pirates had completely escaped Navarone and eminent consequences of having failed to capture them would come, Jonathan however reassured his wife that the Marines still fulfilled their job. Knowing full well of what the rest of the Marines were saying about the base, Jonathan used this opportunity to show them what Navarone was capable of and that there indeed pirates like the Straw Hats that require the attention. As a result of this incident, Jonathan also commented that because the Straw Hats's intrusion into the base, everyone in Navarone was able to unite. Impel Down arc Jonathan appeared again in the anime, when he was seen alongside with Drake and Chief Petty Officer, during the gathering of Marines in Marineford in preparations for the war against the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Anime - Episode 421, Jonathan is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. However, he was never seen throughout the whole war even after Luffy, whom he previously met back at G-8, arrived. Trivia * Although he is a non-canon anime character, Jonathan and his two subordinates, Drake and Chief Petty Officer, were among the Marines present during the gathering of Marines at Marineford in preparation of the Whitebeard War. But he wasn't seen fighting or made any other appearance in the ongoing of war, so this appearance is considered as a simple cameo. * He is currently the highest-ranked anime filler Marine. * Jonathan is one of the few antagonists that Luffy has never fought directly, instead competing in a series of tactical maneuvers, although Luffy's other crewmates were the only serious opposition. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines